Fairytale of New York
by Hes Her Lobster
Summary: It's Ross and Rachel's first christmas together since she got off the plane. This is an entry for Friends Boards fanfic contest, its a christmas fanfic. Lots of festivity for the season holidays! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**It's Ross and Rachel's first Christmas together since she got off the plane, what will the holiday bring? . Each chapter is named after a Christmas song, I thought it would be nice to bring some festive songs into the story!**_

_**These characters do not belong to me. **_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Fairytale of New York Prologue**_

_**New York. December 2005.**_

_The roads were covered in ice, causing Ross' car to skid across the main road as he struggled to get home. It was only a week till Christmas day and he and Rachel still had to finish off the Christmas presents, they hadn't got all of Emma's yet and Ross still had one special present for Rachel which had been specially made for her, a bracelet with a heart with both their names on it, engraved into it._

_He knew she would love it, this Christmas he was aiming to buy her something that she wouldn't take back for store credit for once._

_He stopped at the traffic lights, tapping at the wheel impatiently, his hands were freezing cold even though the car heating was on. He was early getting out of work anyway so he thought he would stop off to get a coffee at Central Perk. Somewhere neither he or Rachel had been in months, it was somewhere they couldn't quite go inside on their own now as it didn't feel right without the other guys. But he figured a quick pop in for a coffee wouldn't hurt._

_It was only him and Rachel living there now, even Phoebe and Mike had moved to the other side of the city as they prepared to become parents in the new year, and Joey had not long gone to Los Angeles to make it as a star. He hadn't seen Monica or Chandler for weeks either, it was disappointing but the Christmas holidays was the perfect opportunity to reunite, he thought._

'_Emma sweetie, I know your teething sweetie but you'll hurt your baby teeth by biting on the chair' Rachel told her daughter before picking her up, 'Your getting all your little teeth now, isn't that great Emma? And who's coming to town next week huh?'. Rachel encouraged her daughter, 'Is it Santa Claus?'._

_Emma began to giggle and wave her arms. 'Santa! Santa' She began to shout. She never stopped talking these days, but Ross and Rachel thought it was the cutest thing in the world._

'_Dada?'. Emma asked Rachel, pointing at the door._

'_Daddy should be home before we know it sweetheart, but why don't we get into our PJ's and watch the cartoons?' Rachel suggested to her daughter who seemed to approve of the idea. 'But Daddy…'. She said again, 'Daddy home soon?'._

_Rachel smiled, She adored how much Emma loved her father, 'You do love your daddy don't you baby? I don't blame you…cos I do too' She whispered in her daughter's ear before letting Emma back on the floor, 'C'mon then…Run!' Rachel told her daughter who certainly knew what that meant, as she began to ran frantically on her tiny legs, with her arms waving about. ' I run faster!' Emma shouted to Rachel who was on purpose running slowly, just to let her little girl win._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_He blew the bubbles of soap into the air as his daughter watched with fascination, 'You'll never get tired of watching this will you sweetie?' He laughed, rocking her back and forth in the water, he scrubbed her little feet with the sponge as she hit the warm water with her hands._

_As Ross tried to wash her face, she threw her head back. 'No water! Sore eyes!' She shouted, shutting her eyes shut. _

'_Sweetie, I wouldn't get the water in your eyes…I promise'. He told her, pulling her back as she opened her eyes again. 'Me not like water in eyes…'._

_Ross sighed, 'It's only water. It cant hurt you sweetheart, But if you don't like it then we can do it another way…how about you do it yourself?'. He suggested. Something he knew always worked with other children he had looked after. _

_Emma took the soaking wet sponge from her fathers hands and squeezed it so the water squirted at her body, he let her play with it herself so she would become familiar, 'You stay there sweetie and I'll get you a towel.'._

_Rachel was sat in their bedroom, folding clothes as she sang along to the radio playing in her ears. She wasn't aware of Ross's presence as he sneaked behind her, he looked at her as she sang to herself. He began to laugh._

'_Ross!' She shouted, as she noticed him behind her. 'Don't sneak up on me like that!' She told him, holding her chest. 'I had no idea you were there baby…' She said._

_He wrapped his arms around her. 'I'm sorry sweetie. I just couldn't interrupt your singing' He joked, 'Anyway, Emma is asleep now…so we have the night to ourselves'. He said suggestively._

'_Well…' She ran her finger down his chest, tickling his chest hair. 'Why don't you open up a bottle of wine…and we can enjoy our time together' She told him, kissing his neck. _

'_Oh before I forget. I wanted to make sure you were ok with Ben coming to stay for the day on Friday…' Ross told her. 'Carol and Susan said I could have him for a bit of the holidays….I thought maybe we could do something with both him and Emma',_

_Rachel smiled. 'Why would I mind? I adore Ben, and it's nice for Emma to bond with her brother anyway isn't it?'._

_Ross nodded. 'Yeah, it's nice that Emma has Ben as her kind of older brother…and Ben wont have anymore brothers or sisters so it's nice they have each other'. At this, he left the room, leaving Rachel who got the idea he was broody for more children with her._

_She would be lying if she hadn't thought about it herself._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for all the positive reviews, I hope you will enjoy the next part to this story. Happy Holidays! xx**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter two.**_

_**Mistletoe and Wine**_

**_December 23rd. _**

_Ben was on her right knee, watching cartoons. And Emma was in her left arm, allowing her mother to put teething gel on her gums. 'Now this should relieve your pain sweetie…' Rachel promised her daughter who was now patting Ben on the back._

'_Stop it Emma' Ben told his sister, batting her hand away. 'I'm trying to watch this…'._

_Rachel shook her head, she wasn't used to this. She remembered arguing with her own sisters but she never really had to watch her daughter be told off by her brother, 'Ben, sweetie…you have to remember that Emma is only little ok? She doesn't mean any harm to you…' Rachel told Ben who seemed surprised at her telling him off. 'Fine..' He scowled._

_Rachel couldn't believe his behaviour today, but maybe it was her not being used to a 9 year old boy in the house, 'Ben, will you stay here with Emma while I put the tea on?'._

_Ben nodded. 'When's daddy back?'._

'_He should be home in an hour or so…'._

'_Then are we going to the hunakka reading?' He asked._

_Rachel nodded, 'Yeah Ben, your Daddy wants you and Emma to know more about the Jewish holiday…so he'll take you tonight ok?'. She placed Emma in her highchair, and looked at Ben who was concentrating on the TV. 'Don't annoy your brother now Emma'. She told her daughter, stroking her hair gently before walking to the kitchen._

'_Oh Mom, that's so generous of you to ask us to Christmas dinner…I'll tell Rachel when I get home but you know---'_

'_Ross, I have to say…I was a little anxious asking you, because your father seemed to think that you would want to spend it alone. But I know you wouldn't let me down Son…I asked Monica but I'm not sure she'll come. The twins are a handful, she seems to think they'll be too stressful for me in the house…'._

'_Maybe she's right. Twins must be tough to handle Mom, I mean even Emma is a little tough to take but she behaves most of the time. I have Ben to stay this weekend so I'm going to spend some time with them both….'._

'_That's marvellous dear, So how are things with you and Rachel?'._

'_They're great Mom, we hardly get time with just us at the moment…but its only because of my job, and she only works certain days now at Ralph Lauren so---'._

'_I'm sorry to interrupt you son, but your father and I are having a get together with a few friends this evening, I should make a start on the food. So promise me you'll try and make it? It'll be nice to have you and Rachel here as a couple for Christmas'._

'_Ok Mom. I'll speak to you soon'. He couldn't say no if he wanted to, not that he did want to say no, but he did remember Rachel saying that she wanted to spend Christmas dinner at home, their home. _

_Maybe she wouldn't be mad, they wouldn't have to stay the whole day anyway. He ended the call to his mother, and continued his drive home. It was 7.15pm now, he only had an hour till he was to be at the special Jewish evening he promised to take Emma and Ben to._

**_24th December. _**

'_Now the tree is complete' Rachel announced, presenting the newly bought baubles that were now hanging from the tree in the corner of the apartment._

_Ross stood beside her, 'So cute…'._

'_I love them. I just couldn't resist it…it just makes it that more special, don't you think?' She asked him, placing her hand on the back of his neck as he nuzzled hers._

_He admired the three baubles, each with their names on. Ross, Rachel and of course, Emma._

'_Do you think it's a bit…' Rachel began._

'_Over the top?' Ross jumped in before she could finish._

'_Yeah. Do you think they are?'. She worried, looking at them again._

'_No. I don't sweetie…we could never be over the top.' He told her, kissing her in the nape of her neck. _

_She smiled. 'I'm glad you think so'._

_They stood there for the moment, just admiring their very own Christmas tree. Something about this year made it more special, it wasn't only because they were together again but it was something more than that. They had grown up, and it was their first Christmas as a real family, and that was what made it extra special._

'_Oh and look what I bought' Rachel told him, digging into a shopping bag to bring out mistletoe, 'We're never too old for this…' she smiled, holding it up in the air between him._

'_Do you know how much I love you?' Ross asked her, stroking her cheek._

_He kissed her under the mistletoe, the only sound that they could hear was the fire burning, 'Oh…I do now' She confirmed after their kiss._

_Ross wrapped his arms around her. 'This Christmas is going to be the best we've ever had, and its because we're together again…'._

'_Do you remember our first Christmas together as a couple?'. Rachel asked him, smiling up at him._

'_How could I not remember?'._

_They sat for hours, sipping wine and remembering their times together, their first Christmas together had been only a few months into their relationship. Ross remembered frantically searching the shops, for something she wouldn't return. 'At least this year I know you wont be returning your gift…' Ross confidently told her._

'_How can you be so sure?'. She asked him._

'_Oh believe me, you wont be returning this one…'._

_With a glint in his eye, Rachel had an idea what he might be hinting at, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. But if it was what she was thinking, he was right, she wouldn't return it to anybody._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

'_You don't mind do you?'. Ross asked her._

'_I don't mind. Its just…Oh your so going to kill me'. She said, itching her forehead nervously._

'_What?' Ross asked her._

'_Don't get mad okay?'. _

'_Just tell me Rach..' He asked her._

'_Ok. Well…I sort of told my father that we would go and have dinner with him tomorrow…I would have said no but you know…'._

_Ross shook his head. 'So your telling me that we've made plans to have two Christmas dinners?'._

_She began to snigger, 'Its so typical of us Ross, If I'd of known that your parents were even thinking of asking us then I wouldn't have agreed to going to see my dad…but we're just going to have to find a way around it…'._

'_Is your dad alone or something then this year?'._

'_Well yeah…he hasn't spent Christmas with my mom for 7 years now, and he's always had the option of spending it with Jill and Amy, but they both have their own arrangements now…I'm surprised my mom hasn't asked me to hers yet, I figure she'll be on her own too'._

'_I don't mind going to spend it with your father, if he's going to be alone then we can figure a way…I think my parents have their dinner at a later time anyway, so get your dad to have his earlier…'._

_She nodded. 'I would feel bad leaving him, I cant believe Jill and Amy have just forgotten about mom and dad this year, they cant say being in love is an excuse for them…because I don't use that as one'._

_He took hold of her hand as he spoke to her, 'That's because your more kinder than they are Rach. You always have been….but let me ask you this, are you disappointed that we cant spend it alone?' he asked her._

'_Kind of…but we can have the night with just us cant we?'._

'_Yeah. I suppose…'._

'_I was even going to make a big effort and cook this year as well…' She told him._

_Ross looked at her, 'Oh I'm glad I missed that…'. he joked._

_She slapped him playfully on the wrist. 'Hey..'._

'_I'm just kidding Rach, you're improving as a cook…' _

_She tilted her head, 'C'mon, your kidding right?'_

_He laughed again. 'Kidding indeed, cooking just isn't your thing Rach'._

'_Yeah well, you know what is?'. She placed her finger on his dimpled chin and kissed him firmly on the lips. 'If only you could cook as well as you kiss huh?'. Ross said to her before she began to straddle him. 'Wishful thinking honey…' She murmured, amid kisses._


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks again for all the reviews. This is the second to last chapter of the story, I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Snow is falling**_

**_25th December. Christmas day._**

_It was the first christmas that got snow for years, and Rachel felt quite blessed to be standing at the apartment window to see the city covered in snow, with the christmas tree beside her, 'I told you it would snow Emma...' She said to her daughter who was resting on her mothers chest, 'Emma play in snow!' The little girl cried, 'Mr Snowman!'._

_Rachel laughed. 'You would freeze out there sweetie, we'll stay inside where its warm and we can open more presents from Santa!'. Rachel said to her daughter, she didnt really fancy going out in the snow, but her daughter looked disapointed. 'But mom, Emma want to play in snow with daddy..'._

_Ross walked into the room, 'Does Emma want to go outside in the snow?'._

_'Dont encourage her..' Rachel joked. _

_Ross took Emma from Rachel's arms, 'Daddy come in snow with me!' Emma shouted excitedly almost deafening Ross. 'Ok sweetie, we'll go outside in the snow...only if Mommy comes too...'. He hinted at Rachel, 'Cmon Rach, its christmas day...'._

_'Oh alright, but if I fall over in that snow...your dead Ross'. She warned him._

_'Right Emma, I'll wrap you all up nice and warm and me you and Mommy will go outside, ok?'. Ross told his daughter._

_He put her on the floor where she toddled off by the sofa, 'I'll get her gloves and hat...'. Rachel said, heading to the bedroom._

_It didnt feel real somehow as he watched his daughter play with the snow, whilst the love of his life was cuddling upto him as they watched their little bundle of love in Emma, 'Merry Christmas Rach...' He whispered into her ear._

_She looked up at him and smiled, 'The same to you baby...'. They kissed for just a moment before looking back at Emma who had fell over again in the snow, but she didnt seem to mind. _

_'Do you wanna make a snowman Emma?' Rachel suggested to her daughter, kneeling down to her height._

_Ross remained standing, but he continued to watch Emma laugh in the snow. 'Here...' He said, getting hold of a ball of snow for the snowmans head. 'Its a bit lumpy..' He laughed._

_Once they had built their snowman, Ross and Rachel decided it was time to take their daughter back home. 'Say goodbye to Mr Frosty Emma...' Rachel said to her daughter, grabbing hold of her tiny hand. 'Thats original...' Ross joked. _

_'What else do we call him?' Rachel asked him, expecting a better answer._

_'I dont know. But frosty is just too original...'._

_'You know who he looks like?'. Rachel realised._

_'Who?'._

_'Joey's cuddly toy...Hugsy'. She told him. 'Do you remember Hugsy Emma?'._

_Ross laughed. 'Everybody remembers Hugsy...as we all remember Joey too'. He said, feeling a little saddened at the realisation of their 4 best friends not being there this year. _

_Emma giggled. 'Hugsy! Hugsy!'._

_Rachel squeezed her daughter's hand, 'Hugsy it is' She confirmed, before walking slowly away from the snowman, back to their apartment._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_The roads were empty for once as they drove to Long Island, it was still quite early but Rachel was worried they would make it to her fathers late. 'Are you sure you took the right route?'. She asked him, looking at the map._

_'Its where you live Rach, you would know if I'd taken the wrong direction right?'._

_She shrugged. 'I might have lived here Ross but I've never actually drove here myself or took much attention when somebody else was driving so for all I know you could be driving to Las Vegas' She laughed._

_Ross shook his head. 'Trust me. I know where we're going...I'm used to driving this way anyway cos of my parents, but I have to say...'_

_'What?'. Rachel worried._

_'I dont recognise this road...'._

_'Let's hope we're on the right track Ross cos I told my father we would be there by midday'. She told him. 'And I'm starving...I skipped breakfast because we were too busy making snowmen' She laughed._

_'Theres some sandwiches in the back you know...I made them quickly before we left because I had a feeling one of us would get hungry'._

_'Oh arent you sweet?'. She said, rubbing his shoulder. 'Emma's fallen asleep...'. She noticed as she looked into the mirror. _

_'It's all the excitement and sugar..'. Ross pointed out._

_Rachel nodded. 'It's the first christmas where she's had teeth so I'm pretty sure our baby is going to be biting into anything today..'._

_'Uh'._

_Rachel nodded. 'Oh I notice this crossroad!' She announced. 'I'm absolutely sure now that we should be there in 15 minutes, you take a...right' she told him, checking on the map._

_Ross took the next turn and Rachel put her hand comfortably on his knee, one of their favourite christmas songs was on the radio. 'And the bell's were ringing out for Christmas day!' They chorused. _

_'Ah! Look at my llittle grand daughter growing up so quickly...' Leonard Greene said, 'Come in Pumpkin..' He said to Rachel, he took the carseat out of Ross's hands, 'Ah..Gellar'._

_Ross shyly smiled. 'Dr Greene. How are you?'._

_'I'm very well thank you'._

_Rachel watched her father speak with Ross, and for a moment she worried he would begin picking at him but she was pleasantly surprised. '..It's...its good to see you Ross. Come in...'. Dr Greene said, patting him on the back before letting him inside._

_Ross was shellshocked, he was atleast expecting a hair joke or something, but nothing. 'Thank you Dr Greene. I'll take Emma from you and I'll bring her into the kitchen...'. Ross told him._

_'Daddy, we're sorry we're a little late but we had a bit of trouble on the roads'. Rachel explained._

_'Oh, your here now Rachel. and thats all that matters to me sweetheart. So, tell me...is my baby happy?'. He asked her, sitting her down on the sofa._

_She wasnt expecting such a question so soon, but it was her father afterall and he was probably wondering why she and Ross were back together again, but she had no worries as she was confident in what she would tell him. 'Daddy, I'm very happy...'. She told him honestly, 'This might actually be the happiest I've ever been...'._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	4. Chapter 3

_This is the second to last chapter, the next one will be an epilogue kind of thing. Thanks again for all the reviews, I appreciate all your opinions!_

_Happy Holidays!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Baby its cold outside.**_

_It was a miracle how long the snow had continued to fall, the whole city looked beautiful as the day came to an end. Ross, Rachel and Emma were just leaving Ross' parents house, it was getting late and they had been away from home since the morning. 'Thank you so much for coming you two...'. Judy Gellar said at the front door as they made their way to the car._

_'Now you be careful driving home Son, its getting foggy outside and we dont want you having any road accidents..' Jack told his son._

_Emma was fast asleep in the car seat that Rachel was holding, 'I better put her in the car...its freezing cold. But Judy, Jack...thank you so much for inviting us over. It was such a lovely day..'. She smiled, as she said goodbye to both of them._

_'Bye bye sweetheart...' Judy said to Emma, gently kissing her granddaughter on the head. 'We'll see you soon..'. She said to them both, 'Bye mom, and Dad...good luck with giving up the smoking in the new year.' Ross joked. _

_They headed to the car as his parents remained outside, waiting to wave goodbye to them. 'It was nice today wasnt it?'. Ross said._

_Rachel nodded. 'It was perfect. Well apart from that whole thing with my father...' Rachel sighed. _

_'It could have been worse. I think he was just making sure that me and you were serious this time...he wants the best for you, and he wanted me to promise him that you would only get the best...and I did'._

_Rachel smiled. 'I already knew that. I know you would do anything for me and Emma...'._

_As they put Emma in the back of the car, putting on her belt securely, they sat in the front of the car to begin their journey back home. 'So what was my dad asking you before when he asked me to leave the room?'. Rachel asked him._

_'Oh nothing much. Nothing you need to worry about Rach...'. He told her. But she wasnt so convinced._

_**Earlier on.**_

_Ross didnt want to give away his plans for the evening, but Rachel's father had pulled it out of him. 'Marriage plans Gellar?'._

_At first, Ross had told him that he wasnt planning on it just yet, he didnt want to give the surprise away. But Rachel's father wanted more of a promise, 'Gellar. Your a good man...I didnt used to think so but now I am convinced that you will make my Rachel happy. But I cant let you leave here until you promise me that you will marry my daughter and provide her with everything she will ever need in life..'._

_Ross couldnt keep it away anymore. 'Ok. If you must know...I was planning on proposing to Rachel sometime soon, so Dr Gellar, you dont have anything to worry about. I love your daughter very much...and I am more than certain that we will be together forever, theres nothing I wouldnt do for her. You have to believe me..'._

_Leonard Greene stood up, 'Ross. I do believe you...and I do hope you and Rachel have a wonderful future together.' He held out his hand, 'Shake hands?'._

_Ross stood up, and shook his hand. 'Rachel means the world to me and more, and Emma is the most precious thing in our lives...'._

_At this, Rachel came back in from the kitchen. 'Whats going on?'. She asked, seeing them both stood up with their hands holding one anothers. _

_'Nothing sweetheart. Me and Ross were just having a man to man talk...now, I'll go and get some drinks...'._

_'What was all that about?'. Rachel asked Ross again when they were alone. _

_'Oh nothing. Like your dad said, it was just a talk...where did you get to anyway sweetie?'. He said, quickly changing the subject. _

_She sat on his lap, 'If I didnt know any better, I'd say you and my daddy had a little secret..'._

_Ross laughed. 'Curiosity killed the cat you know..'._

_She rolled her eyes. 'Emma's upstairs having a nap...thats where I was when you and Daddy were having your little talk'._

_'We'll have to leave soon if we want to get to my parents in time. I said we'd be there for 3.'._

_Rachel looked at the clock. 'I'll explain to Daddy...he shouldnt mind'._

_They kissed quickly before Dr Greene returned to the room. 'So Rachel sweetheart, how is work?'._

_Rachel looked at Ross. She began to get nervous at the thought of having to tell her father she wasnt at work, the truth was that she had decided to take a little time off because after the whole Paris thing, and deciding to stay in New York, she didnt really have the guts to go back to Ralph Lauren right now._

_'Well daddy..I um..'. She stammered. Ross squeezed her hand as she got up, 'I'm not working right now you see Daddy, but its just a temporary thing...I decided to take time off, to be with the baby you know?'._

_He handed them drinks. 'Well Ross works, so your ok right? Everybody needs a little time off work anyway...'._

_Rachel was surprised by her fathers reaction, she had expected him to lecture her over the importance of her job. But he hadnt._

_'I'm glad you understand Daddy'. She smiled. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Christmas evening.**_

_Ross was busy putting all the wrapping paper that Emma had thrashed her way into this morning into the rubbish bags. 'I had no idea we got her so many presents Rach..' He shouted into the kitchen where Rachel was pouring out wine. 'She loved the doll we bought her. Infact she seemed to love everything...'. She smiled, walking out of the kitchen with the glasses in her hand. _

_'It'd be great to be a kid again for Christmas, do you remember how excited you would be?'. Ross said, taking the glass of wine from her hands._

_'I know.' Rachel agreed, sitting down on the sofa. 'But I guess as adults you learn to enjoy it in a different way, I mean this year has been one of the best christmases I've ever had...'._

_Ross joined her on the sofa. 'I know what you mean Rach, and I just want to thank you for being here with me today...well all the time really, I'm blessed to have you and Emma here with me. I feel so lucky..'. He told her, kissing her hand._

_She smiled. 'I love you.'._

_'I love you too'._

_They sat there for a moment, just gazing into eachother's eyes. 'Can we swap gifts now?'. Rachel asked._

_Ross laughed. 'How did I know you were going to ask that huh?'._

_She got up and pulled out a bag with two presents in it. 'For you..'. She told him, kissing him on the cheek. 'Merry Christmas Ross.'._

_He reached into the bag and began to unwrap the first present. 'I think I can guess what this is...'. He said, feeling the present._

_And he was right. It was a jumper, a beautiful cashmere jumper. 'Ah Rach, I love it'. _

_'Do you? I was worried you wouldnt like it...but I'm glad you do'. She said, 'it'll look great on you baby'._

_Ross folded the jumper and moved onto the final present, it was a small present, 'This one is special...very special'. She told him as he opened it._

_He opened the box to see a hand painted picture of Rachel and Emma in a beautiful silver frame, 'Oh Rach...Its beautiful. Where did you get the picture done?'._

_'You know the week before I was going to Paris? Me and Emma went to the city to shop and an artist painted a portrait of us...and I never got to show you for some reason, but I wanted you to have it'._

_He looked at the picture, his two girls. Rachel and Emma looked so cute together, Emma's face was pressed against Rachel's as their smiles jumped out of the painting, 'I cant believe how beautiful it is...' He said. 'Thank you so much Rach'. He said, kissing her on her cheek._

_She smiled. 'So...wheres mine?'. _

_Ross put the frame carefully down on the coffeetable. 'Well...Its not a gift like you think it is Rach. I havent anything to give you just yet...well I have one present but its not the main gift'._

_Rachel looked at him confused. 'What do you mean?'._

_He looked at her, 'Rach. Oh Rachel...I love you so damn much. And I just hope you know that..'._

_'Ross. I know that sweetie'. She smiled, holding his hand. 'Now wheres this gift?'. She laughed._

_The next thing he had to do was the main part, but he was feeling way too nervous to even do it. She was looking at him, waiting for him to pull out this gift, but she had no idea. No idea at all what he had instore._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	5. Chapter 4

_**This isnt really an epilogue really, its just the next chapter but its the final one...Who knows, I might end up doing an epilogue to it soon but this is the complete entry for the fanfic contest on friends boards. **_

_**Hope you have enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback.**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**A week later** _

_**New Years Eve.**_

_Rachel sat with Emma on her lap as she flicked through a bridal magazine that Monica had sent her in the post, her and Ross had been engaged for a week and already Monica was full of excitement for the big day. There were a few dresses that were beautiful, but she still hadnt found the one yet._

_Ross and Rachel had decided to go out tonight for New Year, a quiet drink out somewhere. They hadnt been out together yet since they got together, so it would be nice to go out on their own, talk about their upcoming marriage plans as the year came to an end._

_'Are you going to be good for your Grandma tonight Emma?'. _

_Emma was busy biting on a teething ring, 'Mommy and Daddy will see you tomorow ok?' We're going for a nice drink, just me and daddy...'.. Rachel always spoke to Emma asthough she was a teenager, but she didnt care because she always loved speaking to her daughter about things. _

_'Mummy and Daddy love?'. Emma squealed._

_Rachel laughed. 'Me and Daddy in love?. The answer to that baby is yes...and you know something? We are in love with you too because your a special little girl..'. She said, tickling her stomach making Emma giggle._

_Ross came from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around him, 'Oh my'. Rachel joked, looking at his toned body. 'I'm in for a treat this evening..'._

_He began to blush. 'When are you getting ready sweetie?'._

_Rachel picked up Emma and put her in her pushchair, 'My moms coming to pick Emma up in 10 minutes, my outfit for tonight is all ready so I just have to shower and put my makeup on and then we can go baby...'._

_Ross stood in the mirror, drying his hair. 'Where are we heading tonight then?'._

_'I dont know. Wherever the night takes us..'. Rachel said, appearing behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling at his towel. 'Rach!'. Ross shouted._

_She began to laugh. 'Just kidding. We have a child in the room...but I cant promise to be behaved tonight.'. She said, kissing him on the lips before trailing off into the kitchen._

_'You know what place is nice?'._

_'Yeah?'._

_'That place down fifth...I cant think of the name but I know where it is'._

_'Ok baby, we can go there then...will you wait here for my mom to come while I go get a shower?'. Rachel asked him, 'I wont be long..'. She told him, saying goodbye to her daughter then heading to the bathroom._

_Rachel spent quite a while in the bathroom, cleansing herself and making herself look presentable for her and Ross' first date in years, well she certainly looked at tonight like this as it was the first time they would be out on their own since they got together a few months back._

_As she put moisturiser on her face, she went over a few things in her mind, she hadnt had a chance to come to terms with anything that had happened over the last week, she was going to be getting married to Ross, the love of her life. It was about time._

_She smiled to herself as she remembered the week before, how perfect Ross had made it, she had always imagined the ideal way of being proposed to but Ross had gave more than that._

_**The week before**_

_It hadnt taken much for her to say yes to the proposal, it was Ross. There was no reason good enough to say no to him, 'Rachel, Will you marry me?'. He had asked, down on one knee as she looked down at him, her hands covering her mouth in shock._

_'Oh Ross. ' Was all she could utter, Ross looked worried as she seemed to ponder over her answer, but she wasnt thinking about her answer, she was so taken back by the whole thing that she was feeling speechless, for the first time in her life._

_'Rachel?'._

_She smiled. 'Ofcourse I'll marry you!'. She shouted, getting down on her knees to his level, as they kissed. 'I love you'. They both said at the same time, she draped her arms around his neck as she cried in his arms. 'I'm going to give you everything Rach...I want to be with you forever'. He whispered in her ears, and god did he mean it._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_They were straight out of the apartment by 8oclock, 'Do you think it'll be packed full of people tonight?'. Rachel asked him as they walked hand in hand downstairs._

_'Oh I dont know, we'll have to see. But we dont have to stay in the one place all night...'. _

_Rachel wasnt aware that Ross had secretly booked them a meal at a restaurant for 9oclock, so as she questioned where they would be going tonight, he tried to keep himself from smirking and giving the whole thing away._

_As he held her hand, he felt her engagement ring rubbing against his finger. They had gone the day before to pick one out, and they had been there for hours as Rachel had to narrow it down to two rings, and then finally she chose the ring she wanted. 'That is so beautiful you know'. He told her._

_'I love it. Thank you...'. She smiled._

_'Thank you for agreeing to marry me angel, I'm just glad we're going to spend the rest of our lives together..'._

_Rachel always looked worried when he said things like that, almost like she was worrying whether he would jinx their luck. 'We will be together forever, you know that dont you Rach?'._

_She nodded. 'I do. But I just sometimes wonder...you never know whats around the corner.'._

_'I know what is around the corner, and thats our wedding day...and our growing family...and one day we'll move to a bigger place, our own place...'._

_She listened as they walked on the sidewalk, 'Growing family?'. She asked him._

_'Well you know what I mean. We have Emma...and I know I would like to expand our family, if we could'._

_She smiled. 'I would like to have another child Ross, but for now...I feel that Emma is enough, you know?'._

_He stopped. 'Rach. Dont think I'm pressuring you or anything, I love Emma and if you told me you didnt want anymore children...I would understand sweetie, ok?'._

_She adored how considerate he was, and understanding. 'I just think we're ok right now, just the three of us...you know?'._

_Ross nodded. 'I know. Now...lets get going'. He said, flagging a taxi. 'Where are we going? That place on fifth?'. She asked._

_'Like you said, we're going wherever the night takes us Rach...'. He said, as they climbed into the taxi._

_It had been a refreshing date, it was good for both of them to get out and just be on their own for the night. 'I cant believe you went through all this trouble Ross...booking a table and everything...I would have been fine just being at a bar all night'._

_'I know, but I wanted to treat you. You are my fiance afterall..'. He reminded her._

_That word made her feel warm inside, it made her feel special and protected. 'Shall we go home for midnight? Or do you fancy staying out?'. She asked him._

_It was gone 10oclock now, and already Ross was feeling tired. 'You know...I'm kinda happy here at the moment, but I think we should go home for midnight, spend the first part of 2006 on our own in the apartment...'._

_She laughed. 'Oh we're getting old Ross. Going back home for 12...'. She joked._

_'Your right. I am getting old...I guess that part of my life is over really, the going out thing...I mean this is great, but the clubbing part was way in the young days..'. He laughed._

_'I dont mind though. I mean at 20, I thought about reaching my mid 30's and I panicked at the thought because I worried the fun would be gone...and in a way I guess it has now, but I've got so many other things in my life now that top all of that...'._

_'Ah Rach. I dont care about getting old now...I know I'm going to be with you and that thought is enough'. He said, reaching for her hand. _

_'How about we finish this bottle of champagne then head home then?'. She suggested. _

_'What about dessert?'. Ross reminded her._

_'Baby...we can have our own dessert at home'. She told him, touching his leg with her foot._

_Ross knew what that meant._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_As they fumbled into the apartment, Ross was nuzzling at her neck as she struggled with her keys. 'Ross..' She moaned, as she managed her way inside. _

_'Just go...'. He begged her, directing her into the bedroom but they accidently landed on the sofa._

_Never had they been so excited and hungry for sex, maybe it was the drink. 'W...wait'. She told him._

_'I have one. Dont worry..'. He told her, knowing straight away what she meant._

_He kissed her all over, causing her body to tremble. It reminded her of their first time together, she was aware of him touching her and she felt so shy as he touched her skin._

_He had her pinned down on the sofa, she closed her eyes as she smelt his cologne. It felt urgent as she began to tug at his trousers till they fell down, neither of seemed to care about anything but just being on that sofa together. Ross took off her sweater, leaving her in her bra, 'Do you want to..'. He stopped._

_'Huh?'. For a moment she thought he was asking her if she wanted to have sex. Of course she did._

_'Do you want to move into the bedroom?'._

_She laughed. 'I'm fine here..'. She told him, ripping his shirt off, revealing his toned torso. 'Come here..'. He told her, lying over her as he continued to kiss her. It got hotter, and sweatier as they both began to lose themselves in the moment. And just as they were about to, they heard bells chiming, and people outside shouting._

_'Uhh'. Ross moaned. Rachel sat up, half naked as she looked outside. 'Happy New Year..' She said to him, laughing._

_'Great timing'. He laughed._

_They sat there, just listening to the atmosphere outside. It was 2006 and they both knew this year would be full of new things, 'Happy 2006' He said to her, kissing her again._

_'We might aswell wait till later on now. The moments kind of gone..' Rachel laughed._

_'Yeah. Your right, we have loads of time for that sort of behaviour' He joked._

_She began to dress herself again. 'Do you realise how crazy we got just now?'._

_He laughed. 'We are crazy. And I'm crazy for you..'._

_She smiled over at him. 'You and your words...'._

_'Wine?'. He asked._

_'Why not?' She smiled. _

_The night was still young, and even though they were in their mid 30's, so were they in one way or another._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_


End file.
